Kroki
by Lossie
Summary: Pokonać własne ograniczenia, zrobić krok w nowe jutro i nie bać się tego, co przynosi życie.


Otworzył oczy i niczego nie zobaczył.

W pierwszej chwili stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, żeby naprawdę się obudził. Wiedział, że na pewno otworzył oczy. Poniósł dłoń do twarzy. Pod opuszkami palców, w okolicy oczu, wyczuł zgrubienia, których wcześniej z pewnością tam nie było. Pamiętał doskonale swoją twarz.

Nie miał blizn. Żadnej. Nigdy.

Zamrugał. Nie pomogło.

Nadal jedynym, co _widział _była ciemność. Nic poza nią, nic w niej. Ciemność.

- Dobrze się pan czuje?

Nie znał tego głosu. Niskiego, kobiecego i ciepłego. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej go słyszał. Nie mógł zobaczyć, kto do niego mówił. Nie mógł, nie mógł, nie mógł...

- Jest pan w Świętym Mungu. Słyszy mnie pan?

_Mungu?_

- Nie... Hy... Widzę... - wychrypiał, z trudem nabierając powietrza. Pierwszy raz w życiu mówienie sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Cholerny ból. Nie widział, nie mógł mówić.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

- Zupełnie nic?

- Zu-hy-pełnie...

- Zawołam uzdrowiciela. Proszę się nie ruszać.

Kobieta przeszła przez pokój. Słyszał wyraźnie jej kroki. Później trzask drzwi. I ciszę. Dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę.

Nie ruszał się. Gdzie niby mógł się ruszyć? Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Pamiętał, że nie wierzył, dopóki sam się o czymś nie przekonał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. Ale pamiętał.

- Panie Snape? - Odezwał się ktoś inny. Z pewnością nie ta kobieta.

_Nie?_

- Snape? - Wydawało mu się, że jego cichy, ochrypły głos poniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu.__

- To pana nazwisko.

_Nazwisko?_

- Pamięta pan?

- Nie.

Głos mężczyzny zdradzał zdenerwowanie. Jak wcześniej tej kobiety.

Skupił się. Słyszał nierówny oddech. Nie, oddychały dwie osoby. Tylko dźwięk się zlewał. Mogli oddychać ciszej. Ten odgłos przypominał bardziej dyszenie. I koszmarnie dudnił w uszach. Nieprzyjemny, drażniący dźwięk.

- Jak ma pan na imię?

Milczał. Nie wiedział.

Drzwi trzasnęły głośno. Nikt nie szanował jego uszu. Od tych dźwięków zaczynała boleć go głowa. Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko, co do niego dochodziło, było o wiele wyraźniejsze.

Mocniej czuł zapach potu i jakiś smród, którego źródła nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Materiał, którym był przykryty, wydawał mu się szorstki w dotyku. Potarł go lekko palcami. Wydawało mu się, że zabolało. Choć mogło mu się wydawać. Niczego nie był już pewien.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak siedział. Nie miał nic innego do zrobienia. Albo nie pamiętał, że miał. Więc siedział. Kilka razy zamykał i otwierał oczy. Nie pomagało. Nadal nie widział. Co jakiś czas ktoś wchodził. Chyba ta sama kobieta, co za pierwszym razem. Czuł lekkie ukłucie. Twarz i głowa bolały go po tym trochę mniej. Jednocześnie usiłował sobie przypomnieć swoje imię. Jednak nadal go nie pamiętał. Wtedy znów zaczynała boleć go głowa. Więc przestawał. Wsłuchiwał się w swój oddech. I tak wkoło.

***

Musiał się położyć, choć nie pamiętał, by to robił. W ogóle niewiele rzeczy pamiętał, więc nie przejął się kolejną rzeczą, która mu umknęła. Po co?

- Dzień dobry.

Odwrócił głowę. Otworzył oczy. Ciemność. Nie lubił nie patrzeć ludziom w twarz. Z twarzy można wiele wyczytać. Ale nie mógł patrzeć. A chciał, bo nie był to głos kobiety, która ciągle do niego przychodziła, ani tego mężczyzny, który pytał go o imię. Był inny. Kobiecy, ale wyższy. Miły. Trochę napięty. Stwierdził, że chciałbym ją zobaczyć, choć wiedział, że nie może.

- Dzień dobry.

Mówienie nie sprawiało mu już problemów.

- Lepiej się pan czuje?

- Lepiej.

- To dobrze.

Pociągnął nosem. Wciąż czuł ten sam smród, ale oprócz niego w powietrzu wirował zapach owoców. Słodki, delikatny. Spodobał mu się. Jej dotyk też był przyjemny. Miała ciepłe dłonie. Jego były lodowate. Wyraźnie czuł jak wodzi po nich palcami.

Siedziała bardzo długo. Mówiła do niego cały czas. Słuchał jej głosu. Był bardzo przyjemny dla uszu. Nie mówiła głośno. Nie robiła dużo hałasu. To było przyjemne. Nawet bardzo. Opowiadała mu jakąś historię. Powiedziała nawet jak ma na imię. Nie zapamiętał, choć wiedział, że gdzieś je słyszał. Nie wiedział gdzie.

Później poszła, ale obiecała, że wróci. I wróciła. Ciągle wracała. To było bardziej, niż przyjemne.

Lubił, gdy z nim była. Nie siedział wtedy w ciszy i nie usiłował sobie przypomnieć rzeczy, o które ciągle pytał go ten mężczyzna. W przeciwieństwie do niego, ona nie zadawała pytań. Tylko dużo mówiła. Miała przyjemny głos, więc jej słuchał. Opowiadała ciekawe historie, zawsze coś nowego. Nie była nuda ani pusta. Pamiętał, że kobiety to idiotki. Prawie jej to powiedział, ale ugryzł się w język. Ból w porę przypomniał mu o tym, że nie powinien tego robić. Była dla niego miła i chciał odwdzięczyć się jej tym samym, dlatego się powstrzymywał. Tylko przy niej.

Ten mężczyzna go denerwował. Nie powiedział, jak ma na imię. _Uzdrowiciel_. Nie mógł mieć tak na imię. To byłoby idiotyczne. Świat wokół, mimo tego, że niewidoczny, wydawał się być logiczny. W związku z tym nikt nie mógł mieć tak nielogicznego imienia. Z kolei kobieta, która pomagała uzdrowicielowi, nic nie mówiła. Przychodziła, kuła go i wychodziła. Również nie podała imienia. Byli bezimienni. Irytowało go to. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, a gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć, znów bolała go głowa. Bezsensu.

Na całe szczęście zawsze wtedy przychodziła ona. Zawsze. Niezmiennie. Pamiętał, że nie lubił zmian. Ta stabilność była miła.

Naprawdę.

***

Kiedyś nie przyszła.

Czekał na nią, ale jej nie było. Pytał uzdrowiciela, czy mówiła, że nie przyjdzie. Nie wiedział. Nikt nie wiedział. Zastanawiał się cały dzień nad tym, czy mogła go zostawić. Nie znał jej. Ona pewnie też nie znała go dobrze. Nie lubił rozmawiać. Nie wiedział, czy wcześniej też tak było, ale pewnie tak.

Wcześniej, czyli wtedy, gdy pamiętał wszystko.

Przypominał sobie historie, które mu opowiadała. Nudziło mu się, więc opowiadał jej sobie od nowa. Wciąż i wciąż. Nie pamiętał wszystkich, ale kilka utkwiło mu w pamięci. To była dobra wiadomość. Nie był w stanie zapamiętać wielu rzeczy. Skoro pamiętał pięć historii, to było z nim lepiej. Dobrze. Mógł liczyć na to, że kiedyś znów będzie pamiętał wszystko. Szkoda, że [i]_kiedyś[/i] _było tak odległe. Albo tylko jemu tak się wydawało. Nie ważne.

Czekał na nią aż do następnego dnia. Nie mógł zasnąć i nic nie jadł. Zwykle jadł z nią. Przy czym „zwykle" można było łatwo zastąpić „zawsze". Przecież nie pamiętał, z kim wcześniej jadał, więc „zawsze" zdawało się pasować. Na razie.

***

- Dlaczego wczoraj nie przyszłaś?

To było pierwsze, co powiedział następnego dnia, gdy do niego przyszła. Myślał, że się zdenerwuje. W końcu nie miał prawa pytać ją o to, co robiła i kiedy.

Zaśmiała się. Był zdziwiony i trochę zły. Co było zabawnego w jego pytaniu?

- Byłam w pracy. Tęskniłeś za mną? - zapytała, a w jej głośnie wciąż pobrzmiewał śmiech.

- Tak – odpowiedział po prostu. Znów się zaśmiała. - Powiedziałem coś zabawnego?

- Nie, to nie o to chodzi.

- A o co?

- Gdybyś był sobą, nigdy nie powiedziałbyś, że za mną tęskniłeś.

- Jestem sobą – stwierdził z oburzeniem.

- Dawnym sobą.

Ta rozmowa była dziwna. Później, gdy opowiadała my historie, jej głos nie był wesoły jak zwykle. Musiał ją czymś zmartwić. Chyba właśnie wtedy rozumiał, że ona czeka na to, aż on przypomni sobie, kim jest. Przychodziła tu dla niego sprzed tego czegoś, przez co nie pamiętał. Poczuł się dziwnie. Może ona jednak go znała i tylko on nie wie, kim ona jest? Mógłby zapytać, ale nie chciał jej martwić bardziej. Przecież kiedyś sobie przypomni. Wiedział, że tak będzie.

_Kiedyś_.

Tylko, czy ona będzie czekała do nieokreślonego [i]_kiedyś[/i]_? Lubił, gdy z nim była. Bez niej czuł się samotny i doskwierała mu nuda. Którejś nocy ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie poradziłby sobie bez niej i choć nie wiedział, jak ona wygląda, bardzo mu się podobała. Jej sposób mówienia, zapach, dotyk. Podobało mu się, że przychodziła codziennie i mówiła do niego. Czasami zastanawiał się, oczywiście, jak wygląda, ale szybko wyrzucał tę myśl. Wolał nie pamiętać o tym, że nie widzi. Dlatego robił wszystko z zamkniętymi oczami. Dzięki temu mógł wyobrazić sobie, że to [i]„_nie widzenie"[/i]_ jest tylko grą i wystarczy jedynie otworzyć oczy, by móc znów wszystko zobaczyć.

A jeszcze później stwierdził, że pamięta.

***

Nazywał się Severus Snape. Urodził się dziewiątego stycznia. Był Mistrzem Eliksirów i nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Należał do śmierciożerców. Był na usługach Czarnego Pana i szpiegował go dla Zakonu Feniksa. Zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Brał udział w Ostatniej Bitwie. Przeżył.

Ona nazywała się Hermiona Granger. Była jego uczennicą. Nie lubił jej. Z zażenowaniem przypomniał sobie ten moment, gdy powiedział jej, że za nią tęsknił. Wcześniej taki komunikat nigdy nie przeszedłby mu przez gardło.

_Wcześniej. Teraz było co innego._

W pierwszym dniu, w którym znów pamiętał wszystko, czekał na nią i martwił się, że drugi raz nie przyjdzie. Chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę. Pokazać, że znów ją pamięta.

Czekając, przypominał sobie, jak wyglądała. Nie wiedział, czy zmieniła się od czasu, gdy widział ją ostatni raz, bo nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, _kiedy_ ją widział. Mógł jedynie stworzyć sobie jej obraz na podstawie wspomnień. Podobała mu się, co było naprawdę głupie. Nie powinna mu się podobać. Ale podobała.

- Dzień dobry. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

- Dobrze, Hermiono.

To było bardzo dziwne. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby milczała. Teraz wiedział, że jest obok niego tylko dlatego, że bardzo głośno oddychała. Musiał ją zdenerwować.

Nigdy sam nie szukał z Hermioną kontaktu. Lubił, gdy go dotykała, więc nie wiedział, dlaczego. Tal wyszło. Teraz jednak ostrożnie podniósł rękę i wodził nią przez chwilę w powietrzu, usiłując ją znaleźć. Musiała być gdzieś obok niego.

Niepewnie wzięła jego dłoń w swoje i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Czuł pod palcami jej policzek, nos, usta... Jej włosy były przyjemnie miękkie w dotyku. Skóra również. Nigdy nie usiłował zobaczyć nikogo w ten sposób – samym dotykiem. To było dziwne doświadczenie, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Wolałby widzieć ją oczami, ale mógł zadowolić się tym półśrodkiem. Wiedział, że pewnie już nigdy niczego nie zobaczy. Niewiele go to obchodziło.

- Wszystko pamiętam – zaczął, wciąż gładząc jej włosy. - Ile czasu minęło od bitwy?

- Pół roku – odpowiedziała, przesuwając jego dłoń na swój policzek, by po chwili pocałować ją lekko. - Uraz głowy spowodował śpiączkę, utratę pamięci...

- I wzroku.

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Tak źle to wygląda? - Wiedział, że się skrzywił. Nienawidził rozmawiać o swoim wyglądzie, ale był ciekaw.

- Nie, choć trzeba ci ściąć włosy. Są splątane. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Masz też blizny i schudłeś chyba jeszcze bardziej.

Tego dnia mówiła bardzo nieskładnie. On zresztą też. To było, w gruncie rzeczy, dość zabawne.

***

Później było wiele takich dni. Stwierdził z rozbawieniem, że rozmowa z nią, gdy się jej nie widzi, jest dużo przyjemniejsza. Nie dlatego, że nie była ładna. Po prostu gdzieś ginęły te jej wszystkie zbędne, nerwowe ruchy, które tak go drażniły. Możliwe nawet, że już ich nie wykonywała. Mogła się bardzo zmienić, ale on nie dostrzegał różnicy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wcześniej jej nie znał. Teraz dopiero zaczynał ją poznawać.

W tym samym momencie, gdy odzyskał pamięć, zaczął na nowo uczyć się chodzić. I używać różdżki. To było irytujące. Miał problem z trafieniem w cokolwiek. Kroki wydawały się niepewne i nieskładnie; co chwila się potykał. Po tych ćwiczeniach był zawsze wściekły.

Na siebie, na Voldemorta, na wojnę, na świat wokoło, na wszystkich, którzy widzieli i nie potrafili tego docenić... Cholernie wściekły!

Przychodziła ona i się uspokajał. Złość wprawdzie powracała następnego dnia, ale była zaprawiona mobilizacją. Musiał sobie z tym poradzić, żeby wyjść i odzyskać wolność.

***

W końcu, po dwóch miesiącach żmudnych ćwiczeń, był gotów.

Poznał ją po krokach. Lekkich, delikatnych. I śmiechu. Pewnie obaczyła go spakowanego i zaczęła się śmiać. Miał nadzieję, że ze szczęścia. Nie pomylił się. Przytuliła się do niego mocno.

- Pójdziemy dziś na spacer.

Zgodził się.

Gdy byli przy drzwiach, zawahał się. Nie chciał tego przyznać sam przed sobą, ale ogarnął go strach.

Bał się przyszłości, której nie będzie mógł zobaczyć. Bał się o to, że świat na zewnątrz go przerośnie. Bał się, że ona go w końcu zostawi i zapomni o nim. Bał się, że kiedyś zostanie sam. Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie przekroczyć tego progu. _Bał się_.

Ale później ona wzięła go pod ramię. Nie mógł pokazać jej, jak bardzo się boi.

Zrobił krok i zamknął za sobą drzwi szpitalnego pokoju. A później zrobił jeszcze wiele kroków, które wszystkim wokoło mogły wydawać się małe.

Nie były.


End file.
